Ninjago love
by Samurai Nya86
Summary: This is about you with all of the ninja:D Also, me, Samurai Nya86, is the same person as ShootingStarLK63, I'm just using a FanFiction account instead of a twitter account...so if you've read Ninjago: You are in it! ...same description...just some extra wording in the front of each chapter:D
1. keys

**Me: This is still ShootingStarLK63! **

**All ninja: Yes it is!**

**Me: I'm just on my previous account made with a different email of mine, but I never hardly used this one. So let's get on with this story...or...keys!  
**

**Lloyd: Aww...no chappie?**

**Me: NO! Not yet at least...**

**Kai: Well then get on with it! We want to meet these lovely readers!**

**Me: Fine fine...Okie...so here are the keys...**

**Nya: by the way! Samurai Nya86 does not own Ninjago! Neither does ShootingStarLK63!**

So this is the beginning...of me explaining how this works.

Most of you know these

Y/N= your name

H/C= hair color

H/L= hair length

e/y= eye color

F/C= favorite color

Y/F/N=Your friends name

Also if you have a request, you can tell me and I can do it for you, but it can't be inappropriate.

I will make most of the ninja's stories with you about being all like a nice couple. Some of them, you will be supernatural. I will take suggestions too.


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Kon'nichiwa minna! (hello everyone!)**

**Cole: You learned Japanese?**

**Me: Well...a little bit, but that's not important!**

**Lloyd: Meeting our lovely readers is important! *Lovey eyes* **

**Me: Hmm...no! Well...yes, but...-_-...I dunno**

**Nya: *drags Cole and Lloyd out of the room***

**Me: Thank you!**

**Zane: Hello readers. **

**Me: You don't have to be so formal Zane...**

**Zane: Okay...then ALOHA READERSSSSSS! I HOPE THAT U ENJOY THE STORRRYYYYYYY!*goofy face***

**Me: ...0_0...well then...o-on with the s-story...**

-_Kai_-

One day, as you were walking on the outskirts of Ninjago, you saw a huge fire that was burning many village houses and some 5 people in different colors. This was your village. You saw your Mom and Dad huddled in a corner with your little sister all crying for help. When you tried to rush in, the person in red grabbed you arm and told you to stay out here.

"But I need to help my family!" You argued.  
"Don't worry I'll get them to safety." He simply replied.  
"Then go now!" You screeched. You sat down and started crying you eyes out, hoping that your family would be safe. You couldn't bear to see your family crying for help anymore so you rushed into the house.  
"MOM, DAD, SAHARA(she is your little sister)!? I'm here!" You yelled at the top of your lungs, then Having a coughing fit from all of the smoke. As you rushed around your little house, you had to doge many falling flaming objects. The heat was starting to get to be to much for you, and you started feeling dizzy. Right as you passed out you heard your family calling for you, then saw a red guy running to you.  
(Sorry that this one really isn't a first meeting since it was in a fire and all)

-_Cole_-  
You were a dancer at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. When you first started going there, you saw this cute black haired boy, but he looked like he was ready to run away and didn't like dancing. He had some friends there, but you didn't, you only had one. Until, your friend had to move away to the other side of Ninjago. Cole saw you sitting alone at lunch and decided to talk to you.

"Umm.. Hey..how's it going?" He asked shyly.  
"Oh, well, you know, dancing, finding out you friend has to move to the other side of Ninjago, getting sent embarrassing texts from your parents who don't know how to text, then-" you suddenly slapped you hand over you mouth and mentally face palmed realizing you just shared pretty much your whole day with a kid you hardly knew.  
"Well, um..busy day then. Maybe I'll see you around more," you suggested.  
"Uh..bye" he said and ran out of the lunch room. You sighed worried you had freaked him out.

-_Zane_-  
Today, it was snowing and to you, it looked beautiful. You decided to take a walk around the park. Then maybe go ice skating and get a nice warm cup of hot chocolate. As you were walking through the park, you saw many cute little woodland creatures. You started singing a sweet melody to them.

_Let it go, let it go_

_can't hold it back anymore_

_let it go, let it go_

_turn my back and slam the door_

_and here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_the cold never bothered me anyway_

_you wont find me _

_the past is so behind me_

_standing, frozen_

_in the life I've chosen_

_buried, in the snow_

_Let it-_

"Pretty song you are singing." a voice said form behind you. You jumped a little since you were not expecting anyone around here. That scared all of the little critters that had come to you.

"Sorry for disturbing you, my name is Zane and is that song true about you..." He said waiting for your name. You suddenly looked up from your daze.

"Oh, um, my name is (Y/N), and yes, well, most of the time. I really like playing out in the snow, singing to little animals, and ice skating in the ...said to much." you mentally face palmed yourself because you had just told a stranger your most favorite things, but you felt like you could really trust him. Plus was so handsome.

"So, when can I see you around again."The blonde boy asked.

"Umm...every Monday at 2:00 P.M." You replied nervously while blushing like crazy. Hoping that your H/L would cover it.

"Good Bye, it is time for me to depart, but I will hope to see you around again." He said as he started to walk away.

-_Lloyd_-

You were walking to your favorite candy store in the Ninjago mall, when you bumped into a hard green chest. Causing you fall on your back.

"Sorry sir, I-I wasn't watching where I was going," you said while stuttering.

"Its fine, mine name's Lloyd." He said offering a hand to help."Are you Ok?"

"Yeah. I'm Y/N," You replied shocked a bit. You smiled a quick one, and started walking to the candy store.

"Wait!" He said." Can I come with you to the candy store?" Lloyd asked.

'How did you know I was going there?" You questioned. 'Wait, I'm right next to it' you thought and did a face palm forgetting that he was still there. You could hear him trying to contain a laugh.

"Sure, of course, I mean why couldn't you, I mean, this will be fun right? Why am rambling on about something to an almost complete stranger?"Your embarrassing stream of rambling made you blush really hard, and him look amused.  
"Yes, I mean yes." You said hurriedly trying to redeem yourself from that little incident.  
"Ok." Lloyd said while chuckling slightly. After you went in, you two bought many pieces of candy. Plus, you guys also bought a giant Hershey's Kiss.

"This was fun!" You said skipping around him.

"Looks like someone's hyper." Lloyd said smiling."well, when can I see you again Y/N?"

"Umm... Here's my number." You answered while writing it on a piece of paper.

"Yay!" He said giving a little jump.

"Now look who the hyper one is." You said laughing at his actions while he blushed." Well I have to go now, because my mom is probably wondering where I went, so..well..bye." You said while waving.

-_Jay_- ( Sorry, you will be sad )

You were quietly humming to yourself along the streets of Ninjago City when all of a sudden, Cyrus Borg and many nindroids. jumped out at you. You started doing karate, since you took lessons.

"Ha, girl, you'll never defeat me! Cyrus Borg !" He spat furious that you had took out all of his army, well, just the one section of the nindroids. You suddenly saw a blue, black, red, white, and green, flash in front of you.

"Cyrus Borg! Do not hurt her!" The blue one screamed. You instantly fell for him for some reason.

"Haha, too late! I've already got another one of you!" Cyrus Borg teased while holding. Nya.

"Kai, Jay! Help!"Nya screamed.

"We are coming!" Kai and Jay shouted at once forgetting about you. You had started running away, but Cyrus Borg captured you, then started working on a few touch ups.

**A/N= Sorry that Zane and Lloyd's are longer, I just had a but better ideas for them. If you have suggestions, or requests, I will try to do as many as I can! :-)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: HIIII! Again! :D**

**Jay: You are so crazy /)_-**

**Me: Look who's talking!**

**Jay: *watches MLP and is roleplaying on the internet**

**Kai: Just get on with the story...-_-**

**Me: OKIE:D:D:D:D:D**

The next time

-Kai-

You had woken up in a strange room. You instantly started freaking out, but falling back onto the bed because of the pain shooting throughout your body. You let out a small yelp, and the ninja in red came rushing in.

"What's wrong!? Are you in danger!? Wait, how would there be any danger if nothing is happening? Oops, heheh, sorry." Kai apologized.

"It's fine." You replied still worried.

" Good, but I've bad news. We tried to help your family back to health, but they refused and th-they ran away and what they said is really strange, but I quote 'DON'T TRY TO HELP US, WE NEED NO HELP, PLUS WHY WOULD YOU EVEN HELP OUR LOSER OF A DAUGHTER GET BACK TO HEALTH' I'm so sorry Y/N, i wish I could've helped, your sister Sahara tried to help, and she did, hold on," Kai told you. You waited for Kai to come back while you silently started to cry while processing everything he said. 'My parents hated me? They called me a loser? They're so selfish, they sound like they wanted me to die from what Kai quoted.'

"Y/N! are you better yet!? You had many burns." Your sister exclaimed excitedly and worried.

"Well, I am feeling a bit better," You replied giggling at the little girl's hyper personality.

~2 days later~

As you were still sitting in bed-since Kai didn't let up you up- you wondered. What are these strangers names'. You never had gotten them. So, you shrieked.

"What!? What is it?" They yelled, the black one kicking down your door.

"Heyyy! You kicked down my door! Oh plus there's no danger. I just wanted your names."You said smiling at the end. They all groaned, but the blue one spoke up.

"Hello, I'm Jay! That Zane in the white, Cole in the black, then, Kai...in the red:-)

"Thanks for telling me...Jay?" You questioned still a bit nervous to have five boys in your room.

"Plus, can I have some new clothes? These are, um...kinda...torn apart?" You asked because your clothes had giant tears and holes, which was a bit to showy for you.

"Here, I'm Nya, plus if you want to stay, you're welcome in my room to stay!" They girl with short black hair and dressed in red told you. After you got dressed, you decided that it was time for you to try and walk around.

* * *

-Cole- 4 days later

You suddenly saw Cole running and trying to find a secret way to escape out of the school...for some reason? then you started following him to see where he was going and to try and find out why.

"Cole!Cole! Why do you have a suitcase? Are you leaving?" You called to him. He suddenly froze on the spot.

"Listen Y/N, I-I'm trying to r-run away because, well, I..um...you see...I.. Don't like dancing and I'm terrible at it and I was was forced to do it!" He screamed at you. That caught you by surprise, and you started feeling dizzy and sad, then heartbroken. You've never been yelled at, your only friend was leaving you, and you had developed a crush for him. You knew it was still early to tell him this though. You opened your mouth to say something, but, fainted instead, because of the shock and dizziness from his sudden outburst. The last thing you saw was Cole running over to you, then blackness.

-3 hours later-

You started to slowly blink. 'What. What am I doing here. Actually where is here?' You wondered.

"Y/N! Your awake! Finally, I was so worried! I mean, I know I shouldn't have snapped at you! I think that's why you fainted, but I don't know. I'm so sorry. Is there something I can do?" He rambled on.

"Yes. . .Stay. Pleeeeaaaassseeeee Coleeee. You're the only friend I've ever, and when I say ever I mean ever had!" You shouted with tears brimming you eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Y/N. I can't, I I I, I just can't! This isn't my destiny. I'm so sorry Y/N, but I can't, just no. So um.. Goodbye now." He said backing away slowly. As he left, you started crying and crying.

* * *

-Zane-

You waited at the park in the icy cold weather for this boy you had met named Zane. You told him to meet you at 2:00 P.M. On Monday. Well, he was 5 minutes started to shiver. When suddenly, a warm coat was wrapped around your arms. You froze, scared about if it was someone bad. You turned around,thankfully, it was just your new friend Zane.

"Nice to see you made it!" You said finally happy he was here.

"Yes, sorry I was late, my Sensei gave us chores." He said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Um..who is Sensei and us?" You questioned.

"Well, I'm a ninja of ice. Us is, my teammates Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, then me, Zane! Sensei Wu is our master, and teacher.:-)"He replied to you.

"Ooh, ok. So how's everything going for you other then chores from." You trying to process everything he had just said.

"Oh, well, normal, I mean how much more normal could a person's life be?" He said while rambling on.

"Umm...ok, so , any who, could you take me to meet your team?"You wondered excitedly.

"Of course, just follow me." He told you. He started running really fast. You could sort of keep up because, you were doing track. You weren't the best, but good enough. He suddenly made a quick stop, and you ran into his back.

"Omphf!" You exclaimed as you fell back. Zane helped you up." Sorry Zane. Guess I forgot to slow down?" You said trying to recover yourself.

"It's quite alright Y/N," Zane replied letting put a small laugh. He led you up the board onto the deck, and you saw 4 other members, in green, black, blue, and red. The green one started speaking.

"Hey, Zane, get a new girlfriend?" He teased jokingly.

"No, she is not my girlfriend. Boys, I'd like to introduce you to Y/N." He told everyone as you nervously stepped out from behind him.

* * *

-Lloyd-

After you left Lloyd, your mother rushed you into a store with fancy dresses, skirts, bracelets, necklaces, ect. You sighed, bored with this. She's all like, try on this, try on that, try on everything!

-at home, like 5 hours later-

Wow! My mom sure loves shopping you thought. You went up to your room and played on your phone, drew in your sketchpad, wrote in your diary, and daydreamed. You started dozing off. Then your phone buzzed And you jumped up about five feet in the air. Once you calmed yourself, you saw it was only your phone. On the screen, . . !" you squealed in delight, happy and not bored.

**From Lloyd**

**Hey! what's up Y/N!?**

**_From you_**

**_Nothing much, just ya know the usual, going to a candy store with a random boy, doing boring shopping for five hours with mother, sitting alone in your bedroom, texting your new friend :-)_**

**From Lloyd**

**Hey! That sounds boring. That is not a usual day. Hey, since your alone how about you come over and meet my ninja team!?**

**_From you_**

**_Ooh... Are you like a Sensei or something?_**

**From Lloyd**

**No, just the most powerful ninja! Plus my Sensei is Sensei Wu.**

**_From you_**

**_Still awesome! I can't wait see you soon!_**

* * *

**-**Jay-

Jay's POV.

Oh NO! Nya's been captured! Well, the only good things is that we saved a different girl-Wait! She was there just a min-

"Hey! Guys! The girl we saved is, is, gone! Look! Cyrus Borg has her!" I yelled frantically.

Normal POV.

Finally! Someone noticed me! You thought to yourself who was bored just being waved around aimlessly by him.

"Come and get these two!" Cyrus Borg taunted.

"Ok, first of all We're going to get you Cryus Borg! Second of all we don't even know that other girl!" Jay screamed at him.

"Jay, she is still a civilian here, and that what we do, save innocent people." Cole said very calmly. Cyrus Borg took you and Nya away, and put you in one cage together.

"So...let me introduce myself, I'm Nya." The girl smiled.

"I'm Y/N." You told her back."So, do you know those guys?" You wanted to know these answers.

"Actually yeah, the red one is my brother and the blue on is my boyfriend, the white, red, and green one though, are their teammates." Nya answered, blushing a little too. You felt heartbroken inside. You had, had love at first sight, but you didn't even know his name yet!

"So, do you live around here?" Nya asked.

"Um..No I just live in the woods, I mean, my family lives here so I could visit them, but they hate me so...i guess that you could say yes?" Yes said slightly unsure, and embarrassed you had just rambled on like that.

"Well,"you said trying to change the subject," we need to escape this place now."

"Yes, we really should." Nya agreed while trying to find something to get you two out. You then saw the same people in the colored shits you had seen before!

"Jay! Over here!" Nya said excitedly trying to get his attention. 'Oh..so his name is Jay' You figured out as the blue guy along with the others came over.

"Hey look! There's that girl from earlier!" He said pointing to you.

**A/N: This one is much longer. Sorry. Um...so Jay's might tight a little longer to tell, so his stories might be a bit longer till his is coauthor up so yeah, hope you're enjoying it so far:-)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm here again!**

**Cole: Why do you always have to yell?**

**Me: I dunno? Why do YOU always ask questions!?**

**Cole: Not true! Why is she so crazy?**

**Me: I heard that! Lets's get started though.  
**

**A/N: Okay, so this is the next part. Most of them in this part is where you'll meet the other boys so yeah. Hope you enjoy. I will try to update as much as possible. For future, if you have any ideas or requests, PM me please! So lets start now...**

-Kai-

You started exploring all of the huge hallways in this ship it looked like. Suddenly, you heard lots of loud voices and laughter.

"Umm...hello?" You questioned making yourself noticeable.

"Oh hey! Your up!" Kai said.

"Kai, there's one question I need to ask you." You said." How'd you get my name?"

"Well, your sister told me." He replied gesturing to your little sister eating some breakfast.

"Hevphlo!" she said with a mouthful of food. You giggled at your funny little sister.

"Thanks for the new clothes Nya. I should probably go out shopping for new ones though since my parents apparently don't want me anymore and I can't go back home." You said while going to your purse they had found, and brought back.

"Don't worry,"Nya told you while smiling. " I bought you some!"

"thanks so much! should I repay you?" You questioned.

"No, no, don't worry! Its fine!"Nya said waving her hands up to signal something no. :) You went to leave and explore more of this ship.

"Hey." Kai smiled.

" Oh hey." You said while blushing a bit. "Um, I hope that you don't mind that I was exploring your ship."

" its fine." He told you back. You rushed over to the edge of it.

"Wooww...it- it, flies! this is amazing and it looks so beautiful out in the ocean..." You told him as your voice trailed off still looking at the endless blue sea.

"Hey..um..Y/N? Would you like to um..become the ninja of the past?" He rushed out the question.

* * *

-Cole-

After you were done crying, then fell asleep for a few hours, you got up and started to pack your own bags. ' I can't believe he wanted to run away! If I go now I might be able to catch him, but he's seems pretty strong and fast. What shall I do?' You wondered. Suddenly a light bulb went on in your head. Then a teacher literally turned the lights on.' How ironic' you thought. You decided that you had to go to the tallest mountain in Ninjago. You started your long journey to the mountain, and had made it. ' I gotta get up there some how.' You found a lot of stairs heading up the mountain. Good thing that you were on the soccer team, the softball team, the swim team, and on cross country in elementary, middle, and intermediate school. You quickly ran up the steps and skipped about five at a time by jumping them, when you saw an old man, so you stopped to say hi and to ask why he was so high up this mountain.

"Hello sir. Can I ask you a few questions?" You asked politely.

"Of course young grasshopper." he answered taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, have you seen a guy with bushy eyebrows, strong muscles, black hair, and black clothing here?" You said asking it all in one breath.

"Hmm...No sorry, but I'm supposed to find the ninja of earth here," He replied. Then, Cole came up, jumping back a bit almost falling of the ledge down to his DOOM! :-) Luckily you caught him.

"Thanks Y/N! I Might of- Wait! Y/N! Why are you here and how did you get here before me, since I left hours ago, while you rested!?" He shouted in confusion.

"Well, I've never told you all of my past." You told him emphasizing the _all_ .

"Well, what did you do in your past to help you be stronger, faster, and you know qualities of an athlete!" Cole said throwing his hands up.

"Umm...Cole, that's because I was an athlete. I played soccer, softball, was on the swim and track team." You replied to him simply, giggling at his shocked face. He suddenly realizes what you're laughing at.

"Oh, s-sorry." He says snapping out of his thoughts.

"Well,Cole, and Y/N how would you two like to become a ninja?" The elder asked.

* * *

-Zane-

As you stepped out from behind Zane, you got a chorus of hellos.

"Hi Everyone! It's...um...nice to meet you. I'm Y-Y/N," you stuttered out.

"There's no need to be shy around us!" The one in green said.

"Oh, uh, thanks?" You were unsure on what to say. Zane led you to the table for lunch.

" My dearest Y/N, would you like to live with us?" Zane questioned.

" Um..sure! I guess so! I mean I'm old enough to move out, and my parents suggested that I start growing up a bit, so I'll call them soon." You agreed happily, jumping around him. He's miles and start to blush.

His POV.

She's so cute when she does that. I think that I am falling for her maybe. They way her hair goes up and down, her laugh, that cute smile. I could just stare at her all day.

"Helloooo!? Zane? Are you um..ok?" She says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I am fine." I nodded to her. How long have I been staring at her? I wondered.

"Um..Zane?" She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Yes?" I answered.

" Why do you always stare at me for like, a while?" She asked with innocent eyes.

"It's nothing. Just um...examining you!" I quickly sort of came up with an excuse, but anyway Sensei Wu had asked me to tell her that she is the ninja of snow. I can't believe that her elect will be related to mine!

"Why?" She asked again.

"Well, to see if you are good enough to become a ninja!" I hurriedly told her, but I wasn't supposed to also, I didn't want to tell her my feelings. Her face had shock covering all of it. I am so confused, does she want it? Or No?

* * *

-Lloyd-

You started preparing for the meet at his place. He had given you his address! You put on your pink peachy lip gloss, mascara, and a nice shoulder less blouse with skinny jeans and blue boots. You started walking up the stairs of the big mountain since you both realized that your houses were very close to each others.

'knock, knock, knock'

"Hey Y/N! come on in. I was um, just wondering, if, you might want to sleep over tonight?" Lloyd asked you as a small blush appearing.

"I would love to! I uh, just need to, you know. Grab my things?" You shuffled your feet a little as Lloyd said a quite 'awkward'. You headed off in order to get your things to sleep over. Ya know, usual sleep over supplies. You had gathered all of you things and arrived there in a few minutes.

"Hi again,'' you said once you got there. "I'm all ready this time!"

"Well, come on in Y/N," He gestured into the big monastery. "Wow, this is a huge house! How do you afford all of this?" You wondered in awe.

"Well, I live with six other people, and this was built a long while ago so...you could say that we don't have to pay for it." He shrugged.

You nodded to him taking in the scenery of this big monastery. (You, for some reason, your parents had decided to live on the mountain inside a big cave and made it a home, so yeah). As he lead you into the monastery, you got many stares.

"Lloyd, who are those other people?'' You asked ducking behind him.

"Like I said, I wanted you to meet my team, but I don't think that they remembered, or they thought it was Brad." He whispered into your ear.

"Hmm, okay." You whispered back.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet my new friend Y/N." He introduced you, as you stepped out from behind him.

* * *

~Jay~

" Jay! Kai! Help!" Nya screamed to them.

"We're coming Nya! and girl from the streets!" Jay yelled. You saw six colored people in suits coming towards you with techno blades. The black one was trying to hack into the control panels on the giant cage you were in.

"Hurry! We need to get them out of here!" Yelled the one who was in green yelled orders to them. You finally got freed and started following the ninjas as fast as you could run. As you were running, you felt a big surge go through your body.

"AAHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" You shrieked. They all turned to look at you. You had stars and sparks shooting out and around your body. It was painful, yet felt relaxing at the same time. It finally finished, but you transported in front of the school that the team taught at. 'Why would I end up here?' You thought. You felt another painful surge go through your body. 'What is happening to me?' You kept thinking. You had went inside the school, then to the roof and saw a man with a beard that moves like snakes :), drinking tea.

"Excuse me? Mr.? Uh...why are you up here?" You asked him.

''Well, if you're wondering why I'm up here because I'm old, I'm not." He kindly told you.

"Oh, um, well, I've heard about the teachers hear from my brother and I'm pretty sure that he said they were awesome. So, are you one of them?" You questioned wanting to learn more about his school.

"Well young miss, the teachers are Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay. They used to be my ninja students." He answered you taking another sip of tea.

"Hmm...wait...are they the ones who saved the city from the Overlord attack?" You said flashing back to the scary moment in Ninjago City. "So, did they quit or something?" You were still unsure of everything.

"No, there's been no trouble that I know of, so, we all decided that it was best for us to become educators. Well, except for Lloyd, he goes around and receives many rewards." He replied.

"Who is Lloyd?" You had wondered because you didn't know which ninja where which.

"He is the golden one, Kai is the red one, Cole is the black one, Zane is the white one, and Jay, he is the blue one." He said standing up and heading back towards the inside.


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Here is another chappie!**

**Zane: Why do you call it ****_chappie_****? I thought that it was chapter?**

**Me: Well, it depends how you wanna say it...i think...honestly I don't know?**

**Zane: Okay then. Um..on with the story I guess...**

**Me: ^^ what he said :D**

-Kai-

"I'm uh...flattered to hear this, but I'm worried that I won't be good enough to be a ninja!" You started tugging at your hair and pacing around him.

"Calm down Y/N," He said. You instantly did because of his soothing voice. "I know that you can do this! I passed the course on the first try! And Sensei Wu said I would be the almighty greatest ninja!"

"Really? I thought Lloyd-" He cut you off mid sentence.

"No...I may have exaggerated it a little too much, and it took me like ten tries, but hey! I'm a great ninja! Am I not?" He shuffled his feet nervously.

"hahahaha, well you are right that you are a great ninja and all, but I know nothing about being a ninja!" You said throwing your hands up in the air. You left and went into the room where you were staying to think about this. Then you heard footsteps coming closer to you.

"Greetings young grasshopper. Mind if I join you?" A voice startled you and your eyes shot up only to find their Sensei. You just nodded in silence.

"I can sense that you are worried about becoming a ninja. But do not worry young one. Becoming a ninja comes with good things." He told you.

"Can I think about it for a little while?" You asked.

"Decide soon, there is a darkness coming soon. I do believe in you though. The prophecy states that there was a fire in the past, but shines brightly within the heart. I believe that you are the one." With that, he stood up and left. 'Wow, I wonder if he really does believe its me, I mean, there was a fire in my past so...I must! To save Ninjago from whatever evil it brings.' You were determined to be the best and do the best that you could!

* * *

-Cole-

"Well...hmm...can I have a moment to think about this? _Alone?_" You said needing time to think to yourself about everything that had just happened.

"Of course dear." The sensei said. As you wondered off, you found a secret little cave with a waterfall and trees inside and stones that looked like a comfy chair. So, you sat down on it.

"I wonder if I'm doing the right thing! I just ran away from the dance lessons, my family, and school. I followed a random boy who I've only known for like three days. And now, an old guy asked if I wanted to be a ninja!? I'm so confused." you put your head in your hands and kept thinking.

~Cole and Sensei~

"Yes, I would like to become a ninja." Cole told Sensei Wu, still a bit shocked that an older man and a girl, beat him up this mountain.

"Good, training will start after you friend decides." Sensei told him taking a sip of tea.

~Back to you~

"Ugh, I'm so confused! Maybe I should or maybe i shouldn't?" You tugged at your hair. You finally decided.

"I'll become a ninja!" You declared. "I mean, it sounds like fun. Wait, this is for good deeds and not bad right?" You pointed an accusing finger at the Sensei.

"Do not worry, you will eventually have to fight an evil spirit! So this is for good deeds." He replied.

"You don't mean, Lord Garmadon! Do you!?" You gasped.

"I am afraid so my dear. He is causing evilness and plans to take over Ninjago.'' Sensei said, his voice getting louder.

"Now, who exactly is this Lord Garmadon?" Cole questioned, making you jump because you had forgot that he was still here.

"You both will train as my ninja. Now up the mountain you two." He motioned up the really tall mountain that you had yet to climb the rest.

* * *

-Zane-

His POV.

"You want me to be a _ninja?" _She looked quite confused. "I am so honored! I'd love to work with you and your teammates!" Suddenly, I felt two warm arms around my torso. I smiled real big, my teammates were making love faces at me.

Regular POV.

I was so happy! I could just, just!I don't know! I feel so honored, because this would be perfect! I used to take karate, I think I'm falling for Zane too, but then, I get to save people and feel important! I couldn't control my happiness and hugged Zane, but he didn't hug back.

"Oops, sorry Zane, guess that I got carried away." You nervously looked down, but didn't realize that he was smiling ear to ear or blushing.

"Well, I am so glad to have you join our team even though you were supposed to find out _later_, but you shall start training tomorrow." An older man came up to you tapping your shoulder."Your element is snow the windy clouds swirl calmly inside your heart."

You whispered into Zane's ear," Zane, I-I'm scared to train, what if I fail?"

"Do not worry Y/N, you will do fine, I promise and I'll help you and train you." he replied hugging you this time.

"Thanks Zane." you replied.

"Oooo, I guess we'll just leave you two alone." Jay said realizing what was going on.

"Get out!" You yelled to him annoyed. You and Zane just stood there in awkward silence until he laughed softly.

"Zane I lo-" you started.

"Well, I guess we better head back inside, it looks like it is going to snow." he interrupted you. 'Darnet, I almost told him, but, i guess it'll have to wait.' you thought to yourself heading back inside. You felt your hands tingle and something like, fog or snow or something come out of your fingertips. 'OMG, what is happening' you thought examining them. Then smiling devilishly.

* * *

-Lloyd- ( mix with Ninjago rebooted and before Lloyd was introduced )

" Oohh...so are you the famous Y/N that we've been hearing about?" A person in blue said.

"Because if you aren't, then, that's just strange, cause Lloyd has been talking nonstop about a girl named Y/N," another person said who was dressed in red.

"Uh, yeah, that's me. Y/N." You quietly said. Lloyd then went over to talk to the blue and red one. 'Ow!' you heard once you saw lloyd whack them on the head. He then walked over to your side again. Lloyd began t introduce you properly.

"Everyone, meet Y/N, she is the most wonderful friend that I have ever met before!" He declared to his team. "Y/N, going down the line is Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay, then that is our Sensei and my father Sensei Garmadon, and to his right is Misako, my are going to sleep next to my bed tonight, or you can use it if you like, I mean its fine by me."

"Its alright, I'll sleep on the ground, I uh, sorta brought a blowup mattress." Gesturing toward the poofy bag. "I will get my things set up." You ran to get your stuff that you left by the door. He showed you to the room and you started setting up your things. Once you finished, you both headed to the dinner table.

"Cole is cooking today." Lloyd groaned to you.

"Now, should I be worried or excited?" YOu wanted to know because you knew there were some pretty bad cooks out there.

"Worried." He replied just as you guys saw smoke coming out of the room.

"FIRE!FIRE!FIRE!" Cole shouted running out of the kitchen to get an extinguisher. You on the other hand, were inhaling to much smoke and started coughing a lot, but you lost conscious and blacked out, but felt two arms catch you.

His POV.

I heard Y/N coughing a lot so I went next to her, but she passed out from the heat. I brought her into our room and put her on my bed. She started shaking violently

and I had no idea what to do.

"MOM!?" I screamed as she came running in and saw Y/N passed out on my bed shaking.

"Lloyd? What..happened. to. this. girl?" She asked nervously coming in.

"Uh, well you see, Cole was cooking, but set fire to the kitchen and went to get the extinguisher and Y/N started coughing and choking on the smoke and passed out. Now she is shaking for some reason." I told her urgently. My mom examined her.

"Lloyd, the dragon ninja has come." She said looking me straight into my eyes.

"What's the dragon ninja?" I wondered aloud.

"The dragon ninja is a ninja that can transform into a dragon. The scroll said, beautiful girl will come, something gone wrong, dragons will return and be good to people. They must mean her Lloyd. She is beautiful and I get why you crush on her, the fire is something that went wrong, and her kindness will stay with her always." She explained," also, the shaking means that she is getting her dragon form now."

* * *

-Jay-

"Wait up! I also need to ask you about this jittery shocking feeling that keeps going through my body like electricity!?" You ran after him. He gasped.

"The prophecy is true! The blue one will find a shocking girl, she is the ultimate target, she will be the only one that can save the city. Come'n, we must hurry down inside." He grabbed your arm and pulled you. He lead you into an underground place filled with vehicles that looked like army robots.

"Whoah,'' You looked with awe.

"Hmm...I might need Nya, but you are very special and need you control your powers." He told you when five guys and the girl named Nya came rushing in.

"Hi Sensei!" She waved. He took her over to have a private conversation, you saw her nod her head in agreement to something.

"Y/N, go with Nya." He lead you and Nya out of the place. You and her started heading back to the school.

"So, Y/N, I heard that you need help with your powers and Sensei also had me help you with another thing. Now since you are joining a ninja team, you'll need a ninja outfit. I'm taking you to my room, so I can make your suit. He mentioned that it had to be navy blue with yellow, silver, and gold designs." She told you as you followed her into the school and up to her room. She measured you, and designed some more.

"So Nya, how is life living with all boys?" You asked curios on how she got along with so many boys with her all the time.

"Oh, I cope with it. I mean the only other girls that come here are the little school girls." She said not looking up from her designs.

"Y/N, how does this look?" She showed you her designs. It was a navy blue with golden and silver swirls while lighting bolts down the sleeves.

"Wow! That is awesome! I love it!" You stared at it amazed with what she could do. "Thanks Nya!"

"You're welcome, now I just need to find the right colors." She said not very sure where to get them. As you were heading back to find the ninja, you suddenly bumped into a blue figure.

''Oh, sorry Jay? That's your name, right?" You mentally face palmed, Sensei literally just told you their name like and hour ago and you had already forgotten.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He told you helping you up.

"So, Sensei, when am I going to learn how to be a ninja?" You finally spoke after a long period of silence.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Sorry for errors. Thank you for your great comments and everything and if you have any future ideas for these, just PM me or I'll look in the reviews. Thank you again! :)**


	6. chapter extra

**Me: Heeheeheeheeheee:D**

**Kai: So...lovey:D:D *lovey dovey anime eyes***

**Me: /)_- **

**Hello! So, I originally had something else planned for Kai, but decided that it was to early. Plus I feel like posting his original part on so, it is a little mushy.**

**Kai (From first seen to second )**

"Wow, this beautiful!" You stared at the endless sea and didn't want to look away.

"I know something even more beautiful." He teased you.

"What could possibly be more beautiful than...this view!?" You exclaimed still looking.

"Y/N, you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever met before. Will you go out with me?" He said surprisingly smoothly.

"Hmm...YES! I'd love to!" You smiled and turned around to look at him. Then he spun you around in the air. Your lips were then only inches apart when suddenly...the rest of his teammates came in!

"What have we here?" Jay and Cole said at the same time. "Jinx, double jinx, triple jinx, quadruple jinx-jinx! Darnet!" Cole said frustrated while Jay was saying 'You owe me a soda!' You looked at Kai. then both started laughing at them. Once all of you were done laughing at them, Cole continued what they were going to say previously while Jay just decided to go and buy himself a soda.

"So, as _I_ was saying. What are you doing?"

"Well, uh. Just looking at the sunset!" You smiled to him.

"Well, Y/N and Kai, we were going to say that its time to come and get dinner. I cooked my famous chili!" He boasted, but the boys just just humphed.

"Kai, I guess that we better be heading in." You told him skipping to the doors. ''Yeah" He replied back.

**So, that would've been the ending for part two of it! If you like it, I will continue to type more for it if you request, so, Hoped that you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Me: This is the next part!YYYYaaAAYYYYYYAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAYYYY! Yes...I know I'm crazy...:)**

**All ninja: Yes, yes you are.**

**Me: *chases them with a scythe***

**Ninjag: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**So, here is the chapter that I have kept you waiting for because i was coming up with good ideas. Poll is closed also if you've seen. So...Enjoy!**

**-Kai-**

The next day, you were training early. You had gotten up at 5:45 since you were a morning person. Then you saw the five ninja emerge from the door sleepy looking.

"Good morning sleepy heads! Up a bit late are we?" You panted while still smiling at them, but they just groaned.

"How are you up so early?" Kai groaned, his hair was sticking every which way.

"Well, my parents had owned a farm so we had to get up early to make it there on time once we moved to the villages which was actually pretty far from the place. The farm was with many people wading in water and picking tall grasses out by a shop that I think was called..uh...five, four, um, something weapons, but how would I remember if I was only six?" You finished out all in one breath. Kai gasped.

"Do you mean, _Four_ Weapons?" He asked.

"Yeah...Yeahh...Four Weapons! That was the name of the place!" You replied tapping you chin.

"Nya and I used to work there."He told you simply.

"Interesting." You replied still a bit out of it. "Hey wait. Did you say that you used to work at that place?" You said coming back to reality.

"Uhm...yeah, I literally just said that like one minute ago."He said jokingly annoyed.

"Its not my fault I was trying to remember my past. Were you like,six or something also?" You looked him in the eyes.

"Well, most likely because that is were I was raised." Kai said looking you in the eyes also. You started to blush, so you turned away and went back to training. You had begun to think to yourself, when am I going to learn Spinjitzu and when you should tell Kai you love him. You felt tingly when you thought of him.

Devil: Don't tell him. It will make your friendship weird.

Angel: Tell him. He is your soul mate!

Devil: Don't

Angel: Do

Devil: Don't

Angel: Do

Devil: Don't-

"Quit it! I agree with angel! If we knew each other from the start sort of, then, I will tell him!" You shouted to the imaginary Devil and Angel. The boys were staring at you in confusion.

"Shoo!" You told them, all except Kai. "Kai, I-I...I t-think that I'm in l-l-love with you..." You stuttered out.

"I think that I am in love with you too." He leaned in and planted a kiss on your forehead. You both blushed hard.

* * *

-Cole-

You soon grew tired after just a few minutes of training, but Cole was doing much better then you. After Sensei Wu had you train on the training course, he made you spar against Cole. You were all like 'Oh yeah! Sparring against a boy, finally!' Since you never got to fight a boy before, but another part of you was saying 'Oh no! This is very bad! Cole is such a strong boy and could take you down in a millisecond.' Sensei called you to come. Your breathing became shaky as you walked over and Cole didn't look to happy about something. Maybe he got some bad news or...whatever, you just shook the thought from your head.

"NINJAGO!" Sensei shouted. Cole lunged at you. He also threw many punches and kicks. You had dodged all of them. Until you saw him go into a tornado. 'That must be spinjitzu!' you saw, but soon realized he was gaining closer to you. Bad luck you must of have that day. You were frozen in your tracks. As you saw him coming closer and closer to you. 'This is bad' you thought until you saw nothing but a black figure, green, and black.

A while later, maybe, three hours or so, you woke up with a cast on your leg and a killer headache. You moaned as you say up.

"Wha-What happened to me? How long was a out for? Why am I in a cast and hospital bed!?" You shouted slowly calming down once you saw Sensei there.

"Cole lost control of his spinjitzu tornado and when through the walls, off the cliff. He saved you pretty much, but you had a hard fall since you blacked out early." Sensei told you calmly. Your eyes went wide.

"Is Cole okay? He didn't die? Did he? Did his spinjitzu save him? How badly injured is he? Where is he?" You bombarded Sensei with so may questions, his eyes were spinning in circles.

"Whoa, slow...down there...young grasshopper. He is fine, he is not dead, yes his spinjitzu saved him, and he only got a few minor scratches. Plus, he is back at the monastery repairing the walls." He said becoming less dizzy.

"Well, when can I go back?" You wanted out right now just to see that he is okay. As soon as Sensei Wu signed you out of the hospital, you hobbled out on your crutches. You soon became very tired because Sensei Wu owned no car so you were stuck walking or in your case, limping back up the tall mountain. While you were walking through the city, Sensei hurried inside a building and up the steps. You just took the elevator to the top floor.

"Wait, Sensei! What are we...doing...up here?" You panted out.

"Just wait. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Sensei counted down and as soon as he said one, a guy in blue clothing came crashing through the billboard.

"AAHH!" You shrieked an ear piercing scream being startled by a man flying straight through a billboard, yet not killing himself. When you calmed yourself, you could hear sensei talking to him, then heard him agreeing to it.

"Y/N, meet another new teammate of yours." He gestured toward the guy. "This is Jay."

"Uh, nice to meet you Jay." You looked him up and down cautiously.

"Y/N, I am going to bring you to a healer because I need your help and we are going to be traveling all around the city.'' He stated already leading you down and out the building with the guy name Jay. You started making your way toward the healer.

"What brings you here today?" A girl with black hair said. "My name is Jasmine."

"Nice to meet you Jasmine, I'm Sensei Wu, and this is Y/N, she broke her leg and needs to train soon for the battle with Lord Garmadon." He told her.

"Hmm...I see.I shall start. Follow me Y/N." She said with a soothing voice. Jasmine led you into a dark room.

"Now sit down." She ordered. You did and soon it was dark, but you felt something fuzzy inside you leg. Then, after a few minutes, it felt better.

"Thanks!" You smiled.

"No prob, just my job, but you must keep my powers secret." Jasmine whispered. you nodded in agreement. You met up with Sensei Wu and he thanked her also, the you were on your way to find some other thing or person.

* * *

-Zane-

You trailed after Zane waiting looking around you at the mysterious clouds looming over the Bounty. Zane called you for dinner time and the table was set up with a nice feast. Your mouth started watering.

"Zane, this looks delicious! Did you make all of this?" You wondered aloud.

"Yes, Y/N, I did. A good meal is proper for a first time guest here." He said taking you to your spot.

*time skip to bed*

It was time to get ready for bed so you were staying in Nya's room. You were moving about getting your toothbrush, pj's, stuff like that for bed time. Apparently you needed to get up early, and you weren't too good in the morning, but you weren't terrible either. As soon as every one was in bed, you crept into the boys room and put patches of icy snow on the floor. You knew Zane could walk on it as easily as you found it to be since your elements were alike.

*another time skip cause I'm feeling lazy right now*

When you woke up, you heard loud screams which sounded like Lloyd, Cole, Jay, then Kai. You hurried into their room pretending to be worried.

"Guys!? What happened here?" You faked screamed.

" We all think that Zane accidentally froze the ground into solid ice while we were all asleep!" Jay shouted pointing a finger at Zane.

"Let us not jump to conclusions, since when have I ever done this?" He raised his voice.

"Just now!" Kai said clearly aggravated. You thought that there was beginning to have to much tension growing between the boys. So you decided, what the hey? I'll just send them a friendly gesture knowing that I'll get chased, but at least no harm will be done. Then, you burst out laughing and they turn to you. You had snowy swirls coming out of your fingertips making this room cold, but you lifted the snow by pressing on a snowflake shaped charm Sensei Wu had given you. That controlled your powers and contained the power to lift it and take it back into you charm. The boys glared at you( not including Zane) and started chasing you around the Bounty.

*Yet another time skip to training*

As you were training, your progress was going incredibly slow, or at least that is how you thought it was. You kept trying and trying, but ended up falling down over and over.

"I'm doing terrible Zane! I can't even pass a simple training course, but yet I can control my powers!? It makes no sense!" You shouted. Zane tensed up at your shouting. "Sorry Zane, its just, its- I don't know!?" You ran out to pack your things and leave. After you got all of your things, you ran off of the Bounty. 'Why did I even think that following a random stranger was a good idea?' You wondered as tears were streaming down your face. You ignored the calls from the boys and kept running. Eventually, you had made it into a very green lushes forest.

"Hiya!" Called a voice from above.

"Who's there?" You shouted getting in a fighting position.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not here to harm you! I want to help you!" The girl said hanging upside down on a branch above you.

"Um, I'm not so sure that _I_ need help! I am fine on my own!" You snapped back and turned the other way and ran, but she appeared right in front of you.

"What the what!? How'd you- but you were-!?" You shouted in confusion.

"Ohh..I have my ways." The unknown girl explained.

"So, what's your name?" You asked the blonde in green.

* * *

-Lloyd-

You jolted up suddenly. You looked around you, but you only saw Misako standing by you.

"Y/N, how do you feel?" She asked worriedly feeling your forehead.

"I'm fine, just what happened? Why do I have nails that feel like claws?" You wondered because your nails were always worn down.

"You are the dragon ninja." She told you simply.

"THE WHAT!?" You shrieked. "What so I can like, turn into a dragon and stuff!?"

"Well, yes?" She said nervously. You started thinking of many ways to try and turn into your dragon form. Finally, you found the key. Thinking of your crush, Lloyd. Suddenly, you started transforming into a dragon.

"Rooaar!" You um...roared in delight! At that exact moment, you saw Lloyd come in, but backed away slowly dropping the candy he was holding.

-His POV-

I saw Y/N transform into dragon form while towering over my mom. So I tried to sneak out, but she stared at me with those e/c still there. Then again, I didn't want her to think I was scared, so I put on a fake smile and went in.

"Uh, hi...Y/N?" I tried my best to stay calm. She suddenly blew out a breath of stars. I couldn't take it any more and ran out of the room frightened. She just burnt down Kai's bed!

-Regular POV-

I saw him running out, so I followed him. He heard me, and ran toward the stairs, but tripped and started tumbling over the edge. 'How do you get these wings to work?' you questioned quite frustrated. You finally, _finally!_ got your wings to work! You dove down and caught him on your back just before he hit a sharp rock, but he had already hit smoother rocks and fallen unconscious. As you were flying up, you saw tears of green on rocks where he had gotten scratched. 'How could you Lloyd?' you thought with annoyance. You weren't quite sure what to expect when he awoke.

*3 hours later*

Lloyd slowly sat up and groaned.

"What? What happened?" He sat up clutching his head. "AH! Y/N? Is that you?" He said trying to make out your figure.

"Yes Lloyd, but, are you, are you...afraid of me?"You wondered with a tear slipping out. He just stared at you blankly. You stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you Lloyd!" You stormed out of the room. You couldn't blame him though because how many people can transform into dragons!?' you thought sadly.

"Hey Y/N! wait, is something wrong?" Cole asked you.

"You can tell me. You're part of the team and teammates always help each other out!" He said enthusiastically.

"NO! You'll just...nevermind!" You cried running to a different room to hid out in. 'What. Did. Lloyd. Do!?' Cole thought to himself storming into Lloyd's bedroom.

"LLOYD!? WHAT THE- what happened to you!?" Cole asked very worried now, but Lloyd didn't answer, he just sat there with a blank look on his face.

"She-she's a dragon...so unhuman...fire...stars...f/c..." Lloyd mumbled out things.

"Lloyd? Hellooo! Lloyd! Stop mumbling!" Cole shouted waving his hand in front of Lloyd, but he wouldn't respond. He just mumbled out a few more words.

"What do you mean, she's a dragon!? How could any human possibly be a dragon?" Cole said. That snapped Lloyd right out of his trance.

"She, just... well you see... your cooking caused a fire...breathed in to much smoke...weird signs...small dragon...Kai's bed got burnt down by Y/N!" Lloyd explained pointing at Kai's burnt bed.

"What the huh!?" Cole exclaimed very confused. "Wait, so...you're trying to say that Y/N just magically turned into a dragon?"All Lloyd could do was nod his head.

"We really need to tell the boys, and that Kai's bed got burned to ashes." Cole answered examining Kai's bed.


	8. Special winter 1

**Me: don't really mind the note in bold there...that was a while ago...**

**Lloyd: Ya...can't wait till mine!**

**Kai: Well, mine is first! :D:D:D:D**

**Here is a winter break one since school is canceled today and I have not much to do:)**

-Kai-

Today, it was snowing, a lot, and your school called your parents and told that it was canceled. You mother said that you were allowed to have one friend over, so, you chose Kai.

*your phone convo*

"Hey Kai, would you like to come over to my house today?"

"Sure, I'll be right over."

"Yay! Bring your snow clothes because we are gonna go outside today."

*end of it*

"Hey Y/N, I'm going to be gone for a while, so you be good with your friend!" You mother called walking out the door. You fist pumped, because your mother would not be there to embarrass you in front of Kai. Then, you heard a knock on the door.

"Hi Kai, come in." You led him into your house. "What do you want to do first?" You asked him.

"Hhmm…how about, play video games?" He shrugged.

"Ok, sound fine to me!" You skipped over to the games and slipped one in. You guys were at this game for 2 hours straight. Finally, you won against Kai.

"YES! Yes! Yes! Yes! I won!" You shouted in victory while Kai groaned.

"Now, we go outside!" You ran upstairs to put your things on and left Kai to put on his. Once you came downstairs, you ran towards the back door to find that the snow was waist high! It was like wading in shallow water. However, while you were excitedly jumping around in the snow, Kai was not really enjoying it. (Since he is the ninja of fire) You looked at him moving slowly through the snow, and since you were fast through the snow, you snuck up behind him, and shoved snow down his coat.

"Y/N! You are so going down!" He shouted chasing you around your backyard. You started to slow down once you got tired, but he was still running after you. So, you sped up as fast as you could and kept running, only to trip over a rock.

"Whoa!" You yelped. He finally caught up to you and got you back for what you did. Only, to have him trip over the rock too and land on you. You both blushed hard and it was like you were frozen in time when he leaned forward and kissed you lightly on your nose.

"S-sorry Y/N, you just- well I just-"You cut him off by kissing him back.

"It's ok, I liked it." You smiled. Then you both went in and made hot chocolate.


	9. Special 2

**Me: HHOOOORRRRAAAAYYYYY! Next one!**

**Cole: AAaaaahhhhhh:D:D *swooning* :D:D**

**Me: I've nothing else to say except for one thing! R&R please! :D  
**

**This is the next of the boys, so I hope you enjoy this! :) Snow day **

**-Cole-**

You wandered throughout Ninjago city, when a big blizzard came in. You went to the window displaying TV's and checked what was going to happen with the weather.

"We are live from Ninjago City! It looks as if a huge blizzard will be here for the next few days. So keep off the roads and stay warm." The news reporter said. You and Cole looked at each other worriedly, since you traveled far from the Monastery and you had no way to get back. Though, luckily you both had enough money to rent a hotel and buy food. Both of you were still very worried about whether you could make it back or not. After a long while of looking for your hotel room, you found it and fell back onto the bed.

"I hope that we get out safely." You commented while looking up at the ceiling.

"Me too, this could be a while, and we can't contact Sensei Wu since he doesn't believe that using phones are necessary and he took all of ours away." Cole groaned back.

*Later*

Later that night, you and Cole rented movies from the lobby and bought snacks with them.

"This is fun…I think." You told him while you were watching MLP Equestria Girls, Home Alone, Frozen, and The Lego Movie.

"Could be better." He grumbled out. "At least the Lego Movie is pretty good." You gasped at this comment.

"The Lego Movie is AWESOME! Do not accuse it of being PRETTY GOOD! 'Because it is WAY better than pretty good!" You shook him by the shoulders screaming in his face.

"Sorry!" He squeaked back surprised by this.

"Here let me explain it in a better and calmer way. THE LEGO MOVIE IS LIKE THE BEST MOVIE I"VE EVER SEEN, PLUS IT HAS LLOYD IN IT SORT OF!" You smiled and were laughing you head off satisfied at his funny looking face. He came back to reality and glared at you, walking out the door. 'Did I take it too far?' You wandered worried that he left you here alone. You looked down at the bed thinking through about what you just did because you had no idea since you had tons of sugar. Suddenly, he came back and threw a bucket of snow on you.

"Cole!" You shouted, then pretended to fall back in agony to get him back now.

"Y/N!? Y/N!? I'm so, so, so, so sorry! Just please wake up! Did I hit you that hard?" He wondered, but then your eyelids flew open and you pinned him down.

"You tricky little Y/N!" He smiled evilly and started tickling you and this somehow led to a water fight. He just poured a huge bucket of water onto you head, and since you had really long bangs and hair, it covered your face. So, you were just walking around blindly since you felt too lazy to pull it out of your face, but ended up bumping into Cole while he was trying to find more blankets. Your hair went flying out of your face, and you landed on top of him.

"S-sorry Cole!" You stuttered out because you were blushing, and you were cold from the drying water.

"Don't worry about it." He told you helping you back up. He leaned in and kissed you very gently, but soon realized what he was doing and tried to pull away, but you kissed back.

"I guess that it won't be too horrible being stuck with you." He softly said.


End file.
